1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifugal water separator, and more particularly to a centrifugal water separator for mop.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional centrifugal water separators for mop in accordance with the prior art usually use gears of a rope for driving a shaft to rotate a separating trough. However, the step motion from the operator is equivalently transformed to the total rotating route of the shaft such that the rotating effect of the separating trough can not be effectively increased. Accordingly, the water separating effect is low. It is a laborious design and will waste a lot of time for separating water from the head of a mop because the operator needs to quickly repeated his/her step motion for speeding the rotating rate of the separating trough. In addition, the rotating axis of a mop is easily to be biased because there in no structure to keep the rotating axis of the mop linearly corresponding to that of the separating trough. Consequently, the separating trough will cause a great vibration due to the rotating mop.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional centrifugal water separator for mop.